Rivet City
History As the Science team grew so did the city as wastelanders gathered around it building it into a trading hub. When Basilio or simply Basil was young, the prospects for a man were few, it was either a scavenger, a mercenary, or a trader. None of these were what he wanted, but he had no choice. At age 14 he began scavenging old-world ruins at great peril to himself, after too many close calls he signed on as a mercenary for a caravan, as the years began to pass and his skills were getting better, he took on more dangerous jobs. Till by the age 21 he sought out the mercenary group Talon company. They tested his will and morals, but he persisted in this profession till he led a small company of his own under the command of his superiors. Basilio begin to realize he wanted more than what the Talon could offer. And at age 35 Basilio left the Talon for a better life a more peaceful life, a more meaningful life. This happened long before the Assassination of Commander Jabsco. As Basilio wandered he came about a Rivet City with its ineffective council, a shopkeeper who was implicated in blackmail, a scientist far more concerned with the purifier and the BOS, all that remained to properly guide Rivet City was the Rivet City security chief Harkness. As Basilio was now older and more well read he made genuine and valid points for being elected to the council, and being a man who once ordered his own outfit of Talon mercenaries he knew how security and organization worked. At the age of 37 he was elected to the Council, and not long after he began to make changes, more security and organized efforts into rebuilding the City and its weapons. It was a smart move as the less intelligent super mutants still plagued their City and not long after attempted to use a behemoth against them, but thanks to Rivet City's new fire power and reinforced walls they had little to fear from them for now. With Basilios efforts and judgement, Rivet City drove the Mutants back through the subway tunnels, exploding charges inside thus cutting them off from Rivet City. This cemented Basilio as a local hero and he became the first Mayor of the town, and with the Mutant threat currently dealt with, Basilio focused on the complete rebuilding of the City. Economy Firearms manufacturing, Ever since Basilio rebuilt the fallen sections of the ship, It's pre-war workshop and Ammo presses are in working order again, Rivet City intends to be the wastelands main supplier of Firearms. Rivet City frequently sends various fliers out to settlements stating of it firearm manufacturing capabilities. To increase public knowledge of its wares and the contracts that allow factions to arm themselves with higher grade munitions and firearms that would be harder to obtain otherwise, this requires a down payment up front but guarantees the availability of these weapons. Manufactured Fire Arms Manufactured fire arms: Chinese assault rifles I call them AKs, hunting shotguns, and hunting rifles, and they sell in order at 500 caps 700 caps and 850 caps then a sniper rifle would sell for 1200 caps and 45 smgs would sell for 3000 caps. The BAR would sell at 4500 caps, the DKS-501 sniper-rifle would sell at 1000 caps, the famed .556 calibre pistol would sell at 300 caps. Military I honestly never thought this far but now that I have the units are The Guardsmen these are the security guards they have no special training in any certain weapon, they carry smgs 9 mm 10 mm and rarely 45 smgs these 45 smgs are only awarded to those who have impressed their peers. Only a handful of Guardsmen posses 45 smgs about six of them. The Guardians similar to the Guardsmen the major difference is they defend the borders of Rivet City they posses larger caliber guns, they specialize in heavy weaponry like mini guns, missile launchers, flame throwers, and explosives. unless mobilized they act as normal guards. The Tracking unit they posses skills in stealth and long range engagement they use sniper rifles the common are scoped hunting rifles, sniper rifles as well as equiped with a stealth boy or two. The infantry unit they assist the various units with suppressive fire from AKs, and various grenades. All units act as normal guards and are outfitted as such they would't carry mini guns or anything like that unless mobilized. All weapons are numbered and strictly controlled and the units only differ in terms of training they essentially act the same. The units act as regular guards until mobilized, and all the guns belong to Rivet City unless someone were to attack Rivet City no guard would have access to any high caliber weapon at most two or three guards would have a 45 smg every guard would be equipped with 9 mm or 10 mm smgs or whatever they chose to provide for themselves. For the Mini guns there are only four of them belonging to Rivet City and two Missile launchers, eight flame throwers, but every high end gun is locked away until needed. Laws: Must be made known before any enter the city. The Free Slave Law: which states, Within the walls of Rivet City all slaves are to be demanded their freedom, any who do not comply will be shot. This only applies within the walls of Rivet City. Don't steal, don't kill, don't assualt anyone. Government Rivet City is ruled by Basilio and Harkness his second in command. Military: Rivet City guards are heavily militarized Basilio a former Talon mercenary retrained every guard himself, they cannot blow their noses without permission. Views on mutation: They despise Super mutants with the exception of the one seen in the Lone Wanderers company, as long as that one behaves, it may be welcome, other than that Ghouls are often frowned upon but usually allowed to live and trade in the City. Areas around Rivet City: the training area is the place where the Super Mutants had an ambush camp where they would attack any who came through, it has been cleared out and leveled with explosives, to make a flat area of land the building next to it on the right facing the camp was also leveled and cleared for scrap. Anacostia Crossing the entrance to the metro was blown up during the events when Basilio drove the Super Mutants away from Rivet City although the escalators are buried under rubble the area is inhabited by various traders and travelers who don't have permanent housing in Rivet City, the area is full of tents and brahmin. The City through tearing down the other Cannons have one functional Oerlikon 20mm cannon. It has limited ammunition the City lacks the required resources to maintain a large ammo supply. It has thirty rounds. Category:Factions